Maze
Maze was an old, powerful wizard and leader of the Heroes' Guild, even above the Guildmaster. Maze tried to kill the Hero of Oakvale but was defeated. History As a young boy, Maze's parents were killed by Balverines, but Maze was saved from certain death by Jack of Blades and two Heroes (Jack killed the Balverines that were about to kill Maze, and then proceeded to slaughter the Heroes in a show of strength). Maze felt he was forever in debt, and was never able to escape from Jack's shadow. Many years later, Jack of Blades had Maze lead bandits in the raid on Oakvale, in search of Scarlet Robe and her children. After the raid he stayed behind and witnessed a bandit attempt to kill a young boy, who would grow up to be Hero of Oakvale. Realizing who the boy was and sensing his potential, Maze was stricken by his conscience and a wild hope that the boy might one day be able to defeat Jack, freeing Maze from his slavery. With this hope in mind, Maze killed his own bandit and took the boy to the Heroes' Guild to be trained as an apprentice. Though the Guildmaster became a more visible figure in the child's life, Maze watched him from a distance. As the years passed, however, his hope faded and fear brought him back to Jack. He then became a father figure to the Hero and helped to guide him in his search for his missing family, all the while using the Hero for his own gain. He also requested the Hero to find a "friend" of his, the Archaeologist, only to use the information to track him down for Jack. Eventually, Jack captured Theresa and brought her to the Abbey in Hook Coast, where Maze began a complicated ritual on Jack's behalf to summon the Septimal Key. The Hero soon appeared, searching for Jack. As Maze attempted to trick the Hero to believe Theresa was a danger, Jack of Blades himself appeared from behind and bound the Hero in a magical cage. Maze completed the ritual and was ordered to take them to the Chamber of Fate, but after Jack left, Theresa used her last ounce of Will to free the Hero before Maze magically transported her away. Then, in an epic battle, the Hero fought Maze through town and across to the lighthouse, where he finally killed him. With his dying breath, Maze revealed that it was his fear of death, which he considered his mission to avoid, that motivated him to aid Jack of Blades. Maze bitterly admitted that he failed in his mission, and reveals that his doubts may have been wrong and that the Hero may actually be strong enough to defeat Jack. Jack later says that, as he had outlived his usefulness, Maze would have died anyway. Powers and Abilities Maze was an extremely powerful Will user who had many abilities. These included all the average Will powers to their highest degree and many of his own. He was able to raise magical barriers that were so powerful they required the might of the Guildmaster and an ancient Old Kingdom book to bring them down. All in all he was one of the most powerful beings of his time, surpassed only by Jack of Blades and the Hero of Oakvale. Scythe and the Guildmaster could have matched or surpassed Maze's capabilities as their Powers are unknown but heavily implied to be very great. Maze has mastered most of the Will spells that the player in Fable/''TLC'' can learn. His mastery of Will spells goes beyond that which the Hero of Oakvale can obtain in-game. For example: when Maze used the Enflame spell, it had a large area of effect and he could even cast it while moving or jumping. The abilities he is not shown using are: Slow Time, Summon and Ghost Sword. Maze was also an experienced melee fighter with his staff, which can use to strike enimies, block blows, and even deflect arrows. However, his prowess in close combat is far less than what the Hero can obtain, as his attacks do very little damage and he is incapable of flourishing. In addition, Maze never demonstrated any abilities related to the Skill attribute. Ultimately, his unrivaled Will abilites were not enough to match the Hero of Oakvale's experience in all three attributes, leading to his fatal defeat. Fable Heroes In the Xbox LIVE Arcade title, Fable Heroes, Maze appears as a playable character. He can can be unlocked by Garth on the Hero Tile of the Abilities Board. His default weapon is a Lightning Spell Gauntlet, which can later be upgraded and weaved with a Force Push Spell Gauntlet. Maze was one of the most powerful Will users the Heroes’ Guild had ever seen. From a young age, however, he was bound in service to Jack of Blades, and for all his abilities was unable to free himself from his master’s dark shadow. As a Hero Doll, Maze prompts us to reflect on humanity’s overwhelming fear of death; the depths to which a good man may sink when confronted with his own mortality; and how funny we’d all look with big googly eyes. :— Description of Maze from Fable Friday Trivia *Maze was the most powerful Will user of his time and was unrivalled in any form of magical combat. *Maze studied the Old Kingdom and mastered its ancient powers. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, it is revealed that Maze attempted to find Avo's Tear, a sword that rivalled the Sword of Aeons in power, to fight Jack, but he was deemed unworthy to wield it. The Hero can obtain it if he destroys The Sword of Aeons instead of killing his sister. *In his youth he was supposedly one of many, along with Weaver, who revolted against the leadership of the Guild. pl:Maze ru:Мэйз Category:Fable Characters